My Dearest Pet
by TheWritingSongBird
Summary: (Human/Fairy Tale AU) Alfred has found himself a snake hybrid, having named the snake Arthur, he takes him in and trains him. He soon notices that Arthur is almost dying to be human, trying to stand up and walk. What will he do to help Arthur become human?


_**My Dearest Pet (Spiced up Version!)**_

As I made my way down to the basement, shaking my head as the cage continued to rattle and shake. Why could he just not accept the fact he was in time out? I switched on the light, hearing a long and powerful hiss come from a cage in the corner. Inside laid the hybrid I had found and kept, naming him Arthur. He looked at me through the bars, an angry and annoyed expression.

"Don't give me that look, it's your own fault you're in there. If you hadn't of bitten me, you wouldn't be in time out."

Arthur hissed at me again and continued to rattle around, wanting to get out obviously. I moved over and sat in front of the snake hybrid, beginning to caress his cheek and hopefully calm him down. It wasn't often that Arthur misbehaved but when he did, he was punished properly. He soon began to calm down, nuzzling against my hand.

"Good boy … See, now I'll let you out, okay?"

Arthur would nod, understanding well. I'd reach over and open the cage door, Arthur slithering out and into my lap. I chuckled and sighed a bit, running my hand over and along his scales.

"You're such a handful you know."

Soon, the snake hybrid was off and upstairs playing in his little play area I had set up for him. I tried hard not to let him outside, knowing people would most likely run in fear or try to harm him. I mean, it wasn't his fault he was like that and if I'm honest, he is rather cute. I followed along upstairs and watched as Arthur played, making soft humming noises. He then looked over and slithered over, wrapping himself around my leg.

"Hmmm? What is it."

"Bath!"

I smiled and nodded, lifting the rather heavy snake up and moving to the bathroom, made specifically for Arthur. He would wriggle excitedly, pointing and cheering at the bathtub. I shook my head and placed him down, beginning to fill the tub with warm water. Arthur looked at the water excitedly, moving his hand through the water with a soft coo. He looked at me with a smile and trying to move himself into the bath. With a splash and a loud thump, Arthur sat peacefully in the tub and hummed contently.

"Haha, feel good huh?"

The snake nodded and tugged on my arm, looking at me with a furrowed brow, wriggling excitedly again.

"Want me to get in?"

"Yes!"

I smiled and nodded, beginning to undress. I placed my top and pants to the side rather neatly, then removing my boxers and socks. As I looked over at Arthur, I saw a slight blush on his cheeks, having looked at my body up and down. I chuckled a bit nervously and moved into the bath, soon being sat on by the large hybrid. Sighing softly I let him sit and play with my hair a bit. Before I knew it, Arthur had leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. At first I didn't know how to react, but went with it, wrapping my arms around the smaller males waist. He'd pull away, his face bright red, looking at me with an embarrassed expression.

"Haha … was that nice?"

"Y-Yes … V-Very nice!"

Arthur smiled and soon began to run his fingers through my hair, looking deep into my eyes. I'd sigh and lean forward, liking his nose teasingly. He'd coo at that softly and giggle, beginning to wriggle.

"Okay! Okay, calm down … Do you want to get out?"

The snake hybrid nodded and slithered out of the tub, pulling a towel from the towel rack for him and me. I drained the tub and thanked him for grabbing me a towel. I watched as the snake dried himself and I did so myself, smiling at how cute he looked. We both jumped, having heard my phone buzz from my pants. Arthur hissed at my jeans as I pulled out the phone with a chuckle.

"Hello? Alfred speaking."

"Alfred-san. I'm glad I caught you before you went to sleep."

"Oh hi Kiku, whats up man?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the hybrid you asked me to look into. I seem to have found it but … I'm wondering why you asked me. Did … you find one of these things?"

"Uh … well between you and me, I did. I named him Arthur and even trained him to talk a bit."

"Seriously?! Alfred-san please be careful, in my law (Japanese Fairy Tale Law) snake hybrids are very aggressive."

"Nah, he's fine. He has a naughty corner cage and such … He understands, trust me."

"Alright … and also, you asked me to talk to Vladimir about that magic, are you planning on finding a spell to turn him human?"

"Yeah … I know it sounds odd but, I can tell it's what he wants. He's always trying to stand up and walk and I think this will be good for him."

"Well, he said there was a spell he was working on but … I'll give you his number okay?"

"Thanks Kiku!"

I wrote down the digits Kiku had read out to me, thanking him again and hanging up. I put my phone down and began to get dressed, giving Arthur a T-shirt to wear to bed as well. We both moved to my room, Arthur curling up at the end of my bed. I chuckled at this a bit and grabbed my phone, ringing the number Kiku had given me.

"Hello~? Vladimir speaking."

"Yo Vlad, it's Alfred."

"Oh! Kiku's friend yeah? The one who's interested in the animal to human spell. I gotta tell you though, I think this is one of my best spells. Anyway, it's all ready and such, so if you want I can visit tomorrow."

"Sure thing, I'll text you my address, though … Quick warning, the animal isn't full animal … He's a snake hybrid."

"What?! Wow! Those things really exist? Well … I'm not surprised, they're found in almost any law (Fairy Tale Law) around the world."

"Haha, I guess so. Anyway, thanks again. See you tomorrow!"

Soon, when morning came, I heard a knock at the door as I was making me and Arthur breakfast. He was sat on the bench, eating his favourite, tea and pancakes. I quickly moved to the front door and smiled seeing Vlad. We exchanged greeting gestures and moved inside. Vlad nearly dropped everything as he saw Arthur.

"Arthur … This is my friend Vladimir, he's going to turn you human, hopefully."

Arthur would hiss slightly and move to the ground, hiding behind my legs. I sighed a bit and pet Arthur head softly, letting him know Vladimir wasn't a threat. Arthur soon become more comfortable and moved out from hiding, slithering into the lounge. Me and Vladimir would sit as he prepared the spell, explaining it had to be fresh.

"Well … Ready when you are."

I nodded and grabbed a hold of Arthur hips softly, lifting him into my lap and petting his head. Vladimir handed me the spell and I gave it to Arthur, gesturing for him to drink it.

"Drink up Arthur."

The snake hybrid nodded and downed the spell quickly, burping softly as he handed the cup back to Vladimir. There was a slight rumble in Arthur's stomach before and could of green smoke filled the air, blacking mine and Vladimir's vision. He'd cough and swat the smoke again, gasping as we both saw the naked, human male, Arthur on my floor. Arthur began to cough and swat the smoke away too, soon looking at me with a blush.

"S-Stop staring at me!"

I blinked and quickly wrapped a blanket around Arthur, chuckling nervously as I looked at Vladimir.

"Seems it worked! Well then. I'll be off. Enjoy your pet!"

I blushed slightly and showed Vladimir out, knocking him on the head as he had mentioned the pet thing. When I returned to the lounge, Arthur was curled up on the sofa, blanket still tight knit around him. I smiled at him and sat down, reaching into the blanket and pulling out one of his legs. He'd hiss a bit but let me as I ran my fingers over his smooth legs.

"Look at that, no more scales huh? Are you happy?"

"Y-Yes … but … Now you won't look at me the same, I'm just a boring human now!"

"What … Arthur no you're not, you're still my dearest pet."

I blushed a bit, hearing myself say that. Arthur on the other hand would cheer and tackle me into a hug, pressing his lips to mine once again. I chuckled and kissed back, sitting up and holding the smaller male close.

"I love you Alfred … I was barely able to speak as a hybrid. "

"I love you too Arthur … You know; now we can do … things."

"Things … L-Like what?"

"Adult things … I could show you but … you'll have to follow my lead."

"I-I'm okay with that … "

My lips curled into a smirk as I soon pinned Arthur to the sofa, he let out a soft squeak before wrapping his arms around my neck willingly. I smiled down at him, then leaning in to attack his neck with soft kisses and love bites. The man below me would mewl and moan slightly, obviously being new to this feeling, but he seemed like he enjoyed it. Arthur had noticed my pants tightening around my crotch and became curious, reaching down and rubbing his hand over my clothed member. I let out an approving groan and he continued, unbuckling my belt and pulling down my jeans slightly. My hips bucked in need, wanting Arthur to touch me more. He got the hint and began to palm my cock through my boxers, causing me to groan again.

"A-Arthur."

I soon noticed Arthur himself had gotten aroused, though it seemed foreign to him. A chuckle escaped my lips and I moved him into my lap and rubbed my still covered cock against his. He let out another soft moan and bucked his own hips, obviously liking the friction and wanting more. He seemed to get the idea and pulled my boxers down, my member springing out for air. I gritted my teeth when the cool air hit it and hissed softly. Arthur looked slightly scared but I reassured him with a soft kiss on the neck. My lips then found their way back to Arthurs, though my tongue had another idea. It would slip past Arthur's lower lip and into his moist craven; exploring every inch of it. Arthur moaned at the attention my tongue was giving to his mouth, digging his nails into my thick blonde hair.

"Mmmmmgh"

I pulled away to give Arthur air, seeing that he needed it as he panted wantingly. He bucked his hips again and whimpered. I nodded, getting the hint and wrapping my large hand around our cocks, stroking them speedily. Arthur threw his head back as he held my shoulders and moaned, rocking his hips in time with my strokes. His eyes were tightly shut now, though he hissed and mumbled sweet nothingness. It wasn't too long before I felt myself nearing the edge of climax, noticing Arthur didn't seem to far either. I moved my hand faster, gaining a long and fierce moan from Arthur.

"A-Alfred! Nnnnnnngh!"

He threw his head back and arched his back as he released onto my chest. Soon I'd grit my teeth and groan lowly, shutting my eyes as my seed shot out and hit Arthur in the face. We both panted softly and I opened my eyes, seeing the mess I had made on my lovers face. I chuckled nervously and began to assist him in removing the sticky substance, though it seemed Arthur had another idea. He would lick the white juice that had shot near his mouth, then licking my fingers of the seed that I had wiped from his cheeks.

"Arthur you … don't have to."

"B-But I want to …"

I chuckled and nodded, pressing my lips to Arthur's forehead. Soon Arthur had snuggled into my chest and sighed, finally catching his brother. I looked down at him and caressed his cheek, causing him to turn his gaze to me. We both smiled and kissed again, closing our eyes as we continued to cuddle, soon falling asleep.

A/N: Yo, hope you liked it. I tried my best to spice it up correctly, I'd also like to apologize for all my stories and their horrible, horrible spelling mistakes and grammar mishaps! I'll be sure to read over my works now and fix all of those things! (For some reason I keep mixing up Fake and Fact … I don't know why! HELP!)


End file.
